roblox_super_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Archwave
Archwave Archwave is a villain who utilises his genome of manipulating electricity. Add more here Origin There are people who have the genetic mutation known as genomes. These genomes unlock abilities (usually in some relation to the earthly elements) that allow them to manipulate things such as Water, Air and Fire. These genomes are very rare, but every so often, someone is born with them. Some people can use them the instant they are born, but others require specific events or even chemicals to unlock the genome. Raitoningu is one who was born with genomes. Unfortunately, his mother died in childbirth and his father wasn’t able to provide for him, so he was abandoned when his father went to Japan on a work trip. A sensei took him in, trained him and treated him like a son. He learnt various martial arts, but excelled at Aikido. One day, Raitoningu was struck by lightning. He then gained the ability to manipulate electricity. He used his powers to cheat his way through competitions, until he was caught and deemed a disappointment by his sensei and cast him aside. Used his powers to rob places for food, clothes, etc. Claiming, he needed it to survive. Charred found him when visiting Japan while on a mission for the Super Alliance and began to train him in his division. Although he controlled his powers with ease, he always strived to be more powerful, believing that he could be far more powerful and that the mentors were restricting heroes by teaching them at a very slow rate, he sought more. He got very angry and attacked his mentor, but The Blur was watching Charred teach at the time and took the bolt before it reached him. Even with his fast healing ability, it took 3 days for him to fully recover. During that time, Raitoningu was thrown out. But he felt alive. Using his powers to hurt those brought him joy and was excited by it, he began to attack anyone he crossed paths with, nearly killing them. His crimes got more and more intense with each day, until the Super Alliance decided to label him as a threat and took him down. But he found that he could become electrical currents and escaped through the wiring. He currently remains at large, occasionally wreaking havoc. Still not complete Powers Electricity Manipulation Archwave can control the very electrical currents in any object, including (but this is very difficult) human beings. Electricity Morphing Archwave can become an electrical current and get anyway via cable, wire, etc. Electrical Storm Archwave can use all of his stored power to conjure a storm of condensed electricity to create a lightning bolt. Shockwave Archwave can use all of his stored power to release a shockwave of pure electrical energy, Electricity Drain Archwave needs to have stored electricity within his body to use his powers, so he can drain it from anything with an electrical current. Weaknesses Water causes stored electrical charge to go haywire. Being drenched in water renders him completely powerless Non conducting materials / materials with strong electrical resistance (Such as Silicon Dust) Archwave requires source of electricity to use his powers (Such as draining power grid)